If I Would Could You?
by SuccumbDefeat
Summary: AC 200, Heero struggles with interpersonal relationships. Relena, unhappy with Heero’s isolation, encourages him to live a little. The first man he sees is Duo. Heero dropping out of no where surprises Duo, yet there is something more to be desired. 1x2.
1. Prelude

**If I Would Could You?**

* * *

1x2x1 romance.

**Warnings**: Drug references, language, sex.

* * *

He got of the taxi, tarrying at the curb as the car merged back into traffic. He shifted the weight of his briefcase in his hand, glancing upward, examining the upscale townhouse before him. The structure four stories high, a latticework of ivy adorning red bricks offset by windows with white shutters. Remaining still, he felt a chill in the air waxing from the night sky. Earth was painfully beautiful, yet he felt entirely unwelcome. He approached a tree just to the right of the stoop, withdrawing his cell phone from his jacket. The text message he sent simply read, "I am here."

He perceived the heavy wooden door swing open, turning his head towards the sound. Her heels clicked on the cement of the stairs. Her hand ran down railing in a delicate fashion, the other grasping her clutch purse. She had cropped her hair's length just below her chin, as he noticed this she tightened her large plush overcoat's collar around her neck.

"Heero, good to see you," she spoke a small smile evincing on her lips. He nodded and met her at the stoop, offering his angled arm. She maneuvered her hand around his arm, urging him to walk. As they ambled along the sidewalk, headlights and dim lamp posts gleamed. She leered at him momentarily, her glance sweeping downward. "You came from the colony and all you brought is that?"

Heero's grip on his briefcase tensed. "Relena," he said sternly. He paused, and then stated, "I am not staying long." He kept his vision directed ahead. She mustered a laugh, shaking her head.

Their walk was slow but steady, spanning the sidewalk. The European city was teeming with bakeries, and bistros. Bars had their doors open, cigarette smoke and laughter escaping on to the street. The couple was quiet, Relena leaned into him. Heero ceased his footfalls, and stood before the symphony hall, breaking the twine of their arms. An array of finely dressed citizens was before him, converging between the Grecian columns. She beckoned him, as she began to unfasten the large buttons of her coat. Heero unwittingly adjusted his tie as he followed her movement. An usher smiled warmly Relena as presented their tickets. Lush red carpets and gold wood work met them inside. Immersed in the clamor of conversation and drinks being poured in the entrance hall, Heero did not pay heed to Relena removing her over coat. As his attention refocused on her, Heero made motions to grab her coat. At the gesture she asked, "What do you want to drink?" Before he had time to answer, she jeered, "Will you live a little? I didn't know it was such an imposition to try to have fun?"

Heero furrowed his brow as she disappeared in the crowded foyer. He proceeded to check their items, and meander up the stairs. She found him sitting stiffly in their reserved balcony, whispers of the tuning assortment of instruments slowly abated. He had his eyes closed, almost looking to be relaxed but somehow failing. She urged a glass of wine in his hand, and he produced a soft humming noise. The chandeliers' lights lowered, and the curtain was swept back. Relena sipped her champagne, as the maestro and assistant conductors took stage. As the symphony echoed within the concert room, Relena gave Heero a sidelong glance. He seemed intent on the musicians, reclining slightly. She emitted a weak sigh as she crossed her arms, leaning slightly forward.

Hours later, he was sitting upon her couch, leaning over the coffee table, examining a photo of Relena's boyfriend. He was tall and had blonde hair, his face having a jovial quality. Relena spoke from the hallway, "You are more than welcome to stay in the guest room tonight." Heero nodded then began to loosen his tie. He stood slowly, and proceeded towards her. He gave a slight smile, and hugged her loosely his arms leaden. Heero aloofly proceeded down the hallway with his jacket and briefcase in hand. She stiffened, becoming frustrated as he closed the door behind him. Her body tarried momentarily, before following him.

"Heero-!" she called out, pushing the door open. He turned to face her, his shirt unbuttoned. Relena walked past him, and sat on the bed. "I need to talk to you," she stated ruefully. Heero hung his tie on the mirror centered over the dresser.

"What is it?" He said absently, removing his white dress shirt and immediately proceeding to fold it. He faced her nonchalantly. She hesitated and her expression fell. She laid back upon the bed, the feather down comforter sinking around her svelte frame. Heero's hands went to his waist, removing his belt.

"Why is it that I have to practically demand to see you? You seem so alone Heero. It saddens me. You are my dear friend; you know I care for you. -I'm positive the others want to see you as well. Why do you keep insisting upon cutting yourself off from them?" Relena initially mused, but her words became a breathless plea. She allowed her question to hang in the air. Heero sat beside her, unaffected as he removed his socks, balling them together, and tossing them upon the dresser. He proceeded to lie in bed, and nonchalantly got underneath the covers. Relena propped herself upon her elbow, staring at him. The strap of her dress slipped off her shoulder. Heero's sight fixed upon the ceiling, he closed his eyes. Relena sat up fully, fixated on him, waiting for a response. Minutes had past and the two remained posed.

"I cannot say why I refrain from sustaining relationships with people." He spoke concisely, his tone even. Relena lowered her head; slowly she positioned herself next to him. She cautiously pulled the blankets over his chest. Relena was sullen, pushing her head back upon the pillows.

She implored him, "You depress me. Will you make an attempt, for me? Please?"

Heero opened his eyes and focused on her, her posture imposing over him. "And how do you define living? Shall I get a hair cut and a boyfriend?" Heero remarked flatly. Relena glared at him, but her expression soon relaxed. She removed her body from the bed, and adjusted her shoulder strap. Her bare feet made soft taps on the hard wood floor. Her delicate hand flicked off the light, benighting the room. She stood under the doorframe, and chided earnestly, "You're impossible."

As she exited Heero voiced, "I will leave before morning." But silence was his reply.

* * *

Inky blackness dominated the portal window, as the shuttle finally crested the earth's atmosphere. His hand smoothed over his face as he dwelled on her words. He imprisoned his desires, he knew this as fact. He adored control and rigorously sought to maintain. Control and discipline were the crux of his being. But his war was over, this habit was futile. Heero had nothing to gain from the simplicity of solitude anymore. Suddenly, he was afraid. Heero allowed his posture to sink into the firm chair. His hands in his lap clutched the seatbelt. At that moment he decided to try.

* * *

**Author's Note: Title inspired by the lyrics of Alice in Chains' Would?. Comments and criticisms welcomed and very much appreciated.**


	2. Contact

* * *

It was simple to locate him. The Sweepers were now defunct due to schism over political neutrality. Duo Maxwell had fallen into the company of the disbanded members who sought nonpartisanship. He and Howard were now mechanics, restoring spacecrafts and selling them. The L2 colony was mostly impoverished, consisting largely of refugees and former soldiers. Sectors of the colony were still in ruin, and squatters had found haven in the dilapidation. Their shop was located on the outskirts of the reconstruction efforts; a few blocks down a community of drifters had made a home for themselves in the rubble.

Heero sat in plastic chair, harsh fluorescent light from over head exaggerated the imperfections of the linoleum flooring. He felt immensely awkward, idling removing his focus from his blue jeans to the woman behind the desk. She was fully immersed in her phone conversation, prattling on undaunted. The shop door slammed, jostling the blinds affixed to it. He wore blue coveralls besmirched in grease and grit; his front pocket retaining a pack of cigarettes. Duo was visibly aggravated being called into the front office. His hair tousled in a haphazard braid. Duo was vigorously wiping his hands on rag, as he whined, "What is it, Maggie? I'm busy." The receptionist covered her hand over the phone's receiver, and announced he had a visitor, aiming her pen at Heero. Heero stood as Duo turned towards him. Duo laughed happily upon recognition, tossing the grease-ridden rag over his shoulder.

"Now don't tell me you have something that needs to be fixed up. I know what you do to spacecraft!" Duo approached him smiling and taking Heero's hand, pulling him in for a hug. Heero reciprocated the embrace, alerted to the other man's frame. Duo gave him a light smack on the back before releasing his body. "How the hell have you been, buddy?" asked Duo while he reached for his cigarettes.

"Well enough," Heero replied indifferently. Duo placed a cigarette between his lips, proceeding to tuck the pack into his pocket. He made motion to the front door, urging Heero to follow with a wave. Heero put his right hand in his jacket pocket, and followed him outside. On the street Duo patted himself down in search for his lighter, locating it in his back pocket. Lighting his cigarette, Duo intently studied Heero in his fitted blue jeans, white t-shirt, and blue collared jacket. Duo concluded that he looked the same, except older. Duo grinned, thinking the same could be said about him, but concluding youth never suited Heero Yuy.

"The weather system is still malfunctioning." Heero stated common knowledge of L2, intently studying his surrounding as he spoke. Duo emitted a curt chuckle, and then took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah. But home is home," Duo replied evenly. Heero turned to face him, his posture stiff. Distant sounds of traffic could be heard. A group of teenagers loitered across the street, shouting at one another in jest. Duo hesitated before inquiring, "So what do I owe the pleasure to, Mr. Yuy? I haven't seen you in years."

"I wanted to see you. I've often wondered how you are these past years." Heero averred after a brief lapse. Duo was noticeably perturbed, but only for a moment's length. His bewildered expression waned, easing back into something more agreeable.

"I've been wondering where my birthday cards were, asshole," Duo replied flatly, a grin hinted on the edges of his lips. Duo took another quick drag, and then flicked his cigarette in the street. He approached Heero, standing at his side, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. "I have to get back in there. My shift is over in a few hours—"

"I'll meet you." Heero interrupted him. Duo gave him his address, which was not even a block away. Heero remained there, observing Duo walk away. He would not be able articulate what he felt, yet something had been spurred inside him, seeing him again. He knew that keenly. Heero's hand tensed within his jacket pocket, as he lingered on the sidewalk. Duo glanced back, just a glimpse before entering the office's front door. Heero smiled.

Immediately after getting off work, Duo headed home. His apartment was on the third story of the complex, its exterior still bearing blast damage. Duo slammed his front door behind him, surveying his apartment. He grimaced and shook his head. His residence reeked of cigarette smoke, his living room consisting of a television on a milk crate, a badly damaged coffee table, and a tattered couch. A lone dart board hung upon the wall, only accompanied by a copious amount of small holes in the wall surrounding it. His stereo was in the corner adjacent to stacks of CD cases. He did not own a kitchen table, there was a wet bar with enough counter space which Duo used to eat upon, sitting on a bar stool. Duo opened the living room windows in hopes to air out the smell of smoke, proceeding to check the time on his cell phone. Duo presumed he had enough time to jump in the shower, although he rather disdained short showers. He crouched before the stereo, putting on the radio. Only one speaker emitted sound. He swatted the left speaker; the speaker reverberated at the strike, blaring music.

An hour had went by, Duo had showered and dressed. He had to dig through a pile of laundry on his closet's floor to locate what he wanted to wear, his favorite black hoodie. Its sleeve cuff just starting to tatter. Under that he donned a black t-shirt, featuring his choice alternative rock band, his favorite at the moment at least. His jeans were dark blue and slim fit, and he worn his mid-calf boots over his jeans.

As he waited he sat on the window's edge smoking; Duo had set his ash tray next to its foot. He noticed it was brimming with cigarette butts. Duo frowned, rolling the cigarette between his fingers, pushing the lit tobacco out on to the ash tray. He dropped the butt in ash tray, and then proceeded to scoop it up; carrying it to the kitchen trash can to empty it. Upon returning it to the coffee table, Duo heard a knock on the door. He immediately smiled, and advanced to the door. Duo swung the door open and greeted Heero with a happy, "Hey man."

Heero nodded, keeping his stance, eyeing Duo. Duo beckoned him in, announcing, "Welcome to my humble abode." Heero stepped in, unzipping his jacket as Duo closed the door behind him. Duo felt embarrassed for fleeting moment. But Heero ambled nonchalantly to the couch, taking a seat. Duo swiped his hand through his bangs, and asked, "Did you want to stay here? There's a bar at the corner."

"I'd prefer to stay here, if you don't mind," Heero answered simply. The radio was still on, its volume low.

"Oh, sure," Duo spoke, following him to the couch. There was a time of harsh silence; minutes seemed to drag by impossibly slow.

"What have you been occupying your time with?" Heero asked in earnest, giving Duo a sidelong glance.

"I've been working my ass off, been saving up to get a shuttle of my own. I miss cruising in zero gravity." Duo finished with an airy laugh.

"How is a former terrorist going to get licensed to operate civilian spacecraft?" Heero asked objectively. Duo scowled, narrowing his eyes at Heero.

"One, I prefer freedom fighter. Two- I'll find a way." Duo replied in absolute confidence. Heero nodded, failing to come up with anything to say.

Duo toyed with the zipper of his hoodie, and then inquired, "What have you been doing? So, are you and Relena engaged yet?" Heero angled his head at Duo, raising his brow void of amusement. Duo continued in light-spirited fashion, "I mean, Quatre mentioned you two were still in touch."

"We are not like that. She is not like us." Heero spoke as he stared at the blank television screen.

"What?" Duo asked, truly baffled. Heero remained motionless, his expression deadpan.

"Relena was the first thing I saw when I first walked on earth. I thought she--. I thought Earth would be something I would want." Heero acknowledged the question aloofly. Heero met Duo's stare, stating matter-of-factly. "We are friends, nothing more."

"Uh, wait so you're telling me we aren't friends?" Duo teased, although he knew what Heero was attempting to convey, at least the gist. Even after the United Earth Sphere Alliance was created, the colony citizens' sorrow and bitterness were never addressed. People's sentiments led them to believe it was best to stay were you came from. Duo disbelieved he could be constantly surprised by Heero's honesty, but it was becoming a habit. Duo himself always strove to never lie, but he was rarely honest. He instantly regretted the question he posed, noting Heero's slight frown.

Duo sprang up from the couch, and professed, "I'm getting a drink. Do you want anything?" Heero followed, observing Duo remove a half-empty bottle of whiskey and a shot glass from a cabinet over the refrigerator. Duo proceeded to remove two beer bottles from the fridge. Heero noticed that the contents of the refrigerator were scant; the contents being beer and condiments. Duo set all the items on the counter before Heero. As he popped the caps off the beers with his lighter, Duo asked with ease, "So what have you been up to?"

"I am enrolled in a university." Heero stated placidly. Duo poured a shot and swallowed it immediately.

His features contorted briefly, after he commented happily, "Ah, dude. That's good, right? How many years you have left?" Heero answered that he only had two semesters left. Duo grinned, and said, "There is nothing wrong with a little early celebration." He handed Heero the shot glass, pouring the liquor to the brim, spilling a few drops of whiskey over Heero's fingertips. Heero eyed Duo and gave a slight smile. Heero drank the shot easily, handing the glass back to Duo. Duo grinned.

"I forgot how much of a bad ass you are." Duo declared in jest.

"That was detestable." Heero remarked dryly. Duo laughed, proceeding to grab his beer and take a sip. Duo looked down at his feet, and he begun to scratch at the label on his beer bottle. He lifted his gaze, noticing Heero's attention was directed at the dart board.

"Do you want to play? I'll kick your ass." Duo challenged eagerly. Heero agreed. Duo retrieved the darts out of a kitchen drawer. Heero took off his jacket, draping it on the back of the couch. Duo took a long drink from his beer, and leered. Being twenty gave Heero only a little more height, but he filled his frame beautifully. His build was not extremely muscular, but Duo conjectured under his skin was hard sinew and smooth skin. When Heero regarded Duo; Duo simply smiled. They didn't talk much during the game, only the radio sounded. Their aim never strayed past the triple ring, yet Duo's aim was more accurate.

Heero protested, "Your darts' flights are all bent." Duo produced a dismissive sound.

"Is that what the tails are called? How do you know this crap? Also, I won, sucka." Duo retorted with smug satisfaction. Before the night was over Duo had urged two more shots of whiskey on Heero. Heero complied, but showed no enthusiasm in taking them. They had ordered in Chinese food, which Heero was adamant in paying for his half. As the night progressed, Duo was steadfast that Heero spend the night, assuring that his couch was comfortable and that he could provide blankets. Heero accepted.

In the benighted living room, Heero lay supine on the couch which reeked of cigarette smoke. Duo's bedroom light was on, the glow from the hallway pushed the shadows back, falling upon Heero's face. Heero closed his eyes. It felt agreeable, being in his company.

Duo stood in the hallway with his arms crossed, donning a wife-beater and boxers. The couch was empty. The comforter was folded and placed on the coffee table. In the morning light, the apartment had an overwhelming sense of solitude. Duo advanced to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. As the coffee was brewing, he flicked on the television to view the morning news report. Idly his gaze fell upon a piece of paper placed on the table. In Heero's scrawl the paper featured Heero's cell phone number and email address. Duo raised his brow, as a smile stretched over his lips.


	3. Regress

Monday morning 6 a.m., Heero was running. The streets were desolate; the onset of traffic and humanity remerging was imminent. He did require headphones blaring music to keep pace, running full-speed on lonely sidewalks gave him enough stimulation. His rapid footfalls echoed on the alleyway walls. His breath was heavy yet steady, and his hair wet with sweat, dripping down the features of his face. This was his routine, consistently every dawn he would rouse and emerge on the empty streets. He would run until his leg muscles burned. He would return home, shower, eat breakfast and then proceed to class.

Heero enjoyed most of the college courses he had taken. Despite his efforts to sustain anonymity, he had gained fast notoriety amongst the faculty. His first year, he could observe history professors in awe of him, recognizing who he was yet never broaching him in conversation. General education required world history since the After Colony calendar was established. That had been an awkward class for Heero, often during lecture the professor would look to him and lose his train of thought. Because of this Heero remained silent, offering no questions or comments under the professor's speculation. Odin Lowe had been an answer on a multiple choice question, seeing his name like that hurt him more than any words could express. To be remembered as such, Heero conjectured the same fate would have befallen him if he had died in battle. This reaffirmed his sentiment no matter how justified he had felt, history scholars would still deem Operation Meteor as terrorism.

He had failed Intro to Philosophy due to his final term paper. His final paper's thesis had been, "Only that which has the ability to take its own life is truly alive." Heero had included sound counter-arguments but concluded that a man can only ascertain if he would commit suicide by trying. He had not been entirely serious but he could not decide on a topic, he had been struggling with course all semester. In fact, Heero keenly hated philosophy. Was the chair there? Is it still a chair if we did not call it a chair? Where do you end and the chair begin? Heero had no concern with these matters. Upon receiving his term paper back, Heero had burst out into laughter, drawing the attention of his peers. Scratched in red pen was his failing grade along with a phone number to free counseling on campus. He retook the class, passing with a C-.

Yet the majority of the student body overlooked Heero in regards to his past. He never sought friends or a significant other. He never felt impelled to do so. However, he procured several acquaintances amid the student protests. During his second year, the university's administration attempted to set a new agenda of barring transfer students from Earth by means of a rather large tuition fee hike. Heero attended the initial meetings, causally taking over, asserting his judgments nonchalantly. His peers welcomed Heero's advice; the day of the walk-out mobs of students had organized and flanked the administration building and other key offices. The multitude of students overpowered the campus, instigating its close for that day. The protest was non-violent and a success, the fee for transfer students was revoked.

Heero maintained the same route each morning. He would time each run; the duration rarely strayed more than thirty seconds of his average time. His life was repetitious and effortless, save from his visits with Relena. It had been two days since he had seen Duo. Heero was apprehensive of his desire, and he was inconclusive on how to act on it. He sped over the crosswalk; a lit hand was blinked a stark orange hue. Slowly, vehicles began to appear on span of the asphalt as people manifested on the sidewalks. He could not determine how this feeling suddenly arose and swept over him. Nor could he distinguish if this desire was novel. Had his attraction to Duo be latent, repressed all this time? He could not deny that he felt a kinship towards Duo. Heero suddenly ceased movement. He stood before his apartment, glancing at his wristwatch. The digital clock indicted that he had been two minutes slower that his typical time. Heero scowled and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Wednesday Afternoon, Duo was bent awkwardly under an external thruster, it was half dismantled. Arrays of colored wires were tangled, spilling out over the tarnished metal. Duo heard footfalls approaching. Howard's feet appeared next to Duo's head, dangerously close to his lengthy braid. Howard announced with ease, "C'mon Duo. Business meeting." Duo crept out, on his knees; he witnessed Howard and Malcolm ambling towards the back exit of the shop.

"What is it boss?" Duo spoke causally as he pushed the door open. His attention was drawn towards to Howard's hands, stuffing his glass pipe with a nugget of marijuana. Duo smirked, nodding at Malcolm. Malcolm was the lead computer technician, often having to create new mainframes for each ship. Because of this Duo rarely saw him, thus never acquired any assessment of his character. Yet, Duo decided if he was selected to partake in Howard's conferences he had to be alright. Howard asked for a lighter which Duo retrieved from his pocket. Howard offered the green to Duo, which he accepted with a wide smile. He held the pipe to his lips, igniting the lighter over the dried cannabis, inhaling deeply. Duo passed the glass pipe and lighter to Malcolm, exhaling a haze of grey. Howard glanced at Duo, and expressed with an air of disinterest, "So what did that Yuy kid want?"

Malcolm coughed after taking a toke, and handed the pipe to Howard. Duo shrugged, and spoke carefully, "I really have no idea." Howard pouted his lower lip in thought and slanted his head, then proceeded to smoke.

"You mean the pilot of Wing was here?" Malcolm asked excitedly. Duo tensed and eyed him as he chattered on. "My girlfriend keeps hoping that he and Relena will get together. She says that they'll unite Earth and the colonies, you know? Can you imagine fucking the Queen of the World?" Malcolm laughed too loud. Duo took the pipe from Howard's hand, his genial demeanor abating. He instantly decided that he disliked Malcolm.

"Watch your mouth," Howard chided with no real conviction.

Malcolm was chagrinned, yet recomposed himself before inquiring, "So Duo, any word on that?" Duo drew more smoke from the glass stem, taking his time. Upon pushing out the smoke over his lips, Duo's expression was aloof.

He finally replied, "Don't hold your breath." Duo thanked Howard, giving his shoulder a pat, advancing towards the shop door. Aggravation was swelling in Duo despite the TCH. He earnestly attempted to focus on his work. He ended up stripping the wrong wire, an error he had to mend. Duo replaced the faulty wire after much difficulty locating it. When he tested the power the circuit arched, indicting there was a wire grounded someplace else, meaning Duo spent the last hour in vain. Duo exasperated muttered fuck under his breath. He reached into the front pocket of his coveralls, pulling out his cell phone to check the time. It was seventeen to five. He thought it was time to call it a day. In the office's one unisex bathroom he changed into his street clothes, ripped jeans and a grey pull-over sweat shirt. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his face contoured into a seething sulk. Duo gruffly slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and left.

Daylight waned, Duo lay on his bed. He had his stereo booming lugubrious heavy metal. He stared at his cell phone in contempt. Duo had always been fond of Heero yet he suspected it was futile. He also assumed that Relena had beguiled Heero. Lusting after Heero was safe; his admiring of Heero was simply fodder for his teenage masturbation fantasies. He never fathomed that his feelings would come to fruition. He never imagined that he would smooth his hands through Heero's hair nor bite down on his lip in a hunger kiss. Duo groaned, these last days had been hellish for him. His continual obsessing over that night was bearing on his sanity. Languidly Duo pulled his body from the mattress. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he swept a hand through his bangs. He desperately wanted to stop the flood of thoughts swirling in his skull space. Duo decided to get drunk.

He possessed enough whiskey, but he fretted he did not have enough cigarettes. Duo had a habit of chain-smoking when drunk. Walking to the kitchen, Duo mouthed the lyrics to the familiar song pouring out from the speakers. He retrieved a bottle of whiskey and perched himself on the kitchen stool. Taking a large swig from the bottle, hoping that he would not have a hangover tomorrow, Duo sighed. Bottle in his hand, he moved to the couch, for the next several hours he idly watched television periodically gulping down the liquor. When the bottle was drained a third of its contents and his cigarettes were gone, Duo's felt morose and lonesome. He felt cursed, unable to stop thinking of him. He was not so inebriated where he would drunk-dial Heero, but was lit enough that sending Heero a text message seemed like a great idea. His fingers fought to be steady. The message was sent. Duo tossed the phone on the couch cushion next to him, reclining back he gaped at the ceiling. His peripheral vision was reeling, distorting his poorly lit living room.

Heero rouse immediately. On the night stand, his cell phone vibrated and blinked. Sitting up in bed, Heero furrowed his brow. His alarm clock displayed the time of 3:46 a.m. He never received text messages, except on the rare occasion when Relena was stuck in a diplomacy seminar. Her messages read that Heero could kill her now. Heero stretched his arm, ensnaring the phone in his grip. Flipping it open, an indication of a text message from an unknown number, he pressed enter. It read, "We're friends right?" Heero stared bemused at the message, the glow from the cell phone lighting up his face. Heero called the number, after five rings the voicemail message was prompted.

"Hey, yo! Duo here, but I'm not here. So you know what to do." His voice was cheerful. The timestamp on the message told that it was only sent minutes before. Heero was posed in contemplation, although sleep was still smeared over his cognition. Heero felt enlivened, hearing his voice stirred him. Yet it befuddled him to why Duo did not answer. Heero input a reply and sent, "What are you doing?"

A few minutes ebbed into the shadows before Heero's phone sounded. "Thinking," Heero frowned at the concise message. Entirely out of impulse Heero typed in his response, "You okay?" Heero had lain awake for nearly an hour before his sleep crept back over his conscious. He never received a reply.

Thursday morning Duo's head pulsed in pain. His throat was tender and he coughed. He laboriously crawled out of bed. It dawned on his that he could not recall changing his clothes or going to bed. A surge of fear struck him as he searched from his phone, fighting his aches. Ripping at his sheets and pillows, he located it buried at the foot of the bed. His phone showed that he had missed a call from Heero. Immediately, he viewed his incoming and outgoing call record which showed that no new calls where made or answered. He emitted a low rasp of air, feeling some meager sense of relief. But it was fleeting, he browsed his text messages. It wasn't a feeling of regret, yet something similar. However, he was pleased with himself he did not answer the phone. Though he could not remember if that happened by his choice. Duo assumed he had irritated Heero last night, it was a bad move. Blacking out gave Duo a dire feeling of uneasiness. He was able to drag himself to work, but Duo tormented himself all day. He felt he should call him back, yet Duo was nervous. He had no idea what to say. Throughout the afternoon Duo played out possible conversations in his head, feeling stupid for doing so.

Duo returned home from work exceedingly grateful that his day was over. As he opened his front door he stepped on cardboard envelope. Duo eyed the same-day express letter, culling it off the carpet. Inspecting it as he kicked the door shut behind, he tore it open. The documents he withdrew were from Universal Travel Shuttle Agency informing him that his flights to Colony CD86 had been paid for; all he needed to do was schedule his flight twenty-four hours before departure. Duo studied the papers, the personal message segment read: Come see me. Duo remained motionless, mild contentment brushed over his temperament. Duo dialed Heero's number; it immediately went to an automated message. Duo uttered calmly, "Hey man, yeah, I'll try and head your way this weekend. Call me back."

* * *

Author's note: I feel this chapter was a little slow, but necessary. Bare with me! Also, comments and critique are very much appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Entwine

Relena sat behind an expansive conference table crafted from beautiful polished mahogany. She was one of many sitting around it, yet one of few women, and it was keenly evident she was the youngest. They were all finely dressed, situated in lavish room with cathedral ceiling and enormous windows adorned with sweeping drapes. Allotted before her was a stack of paper, outlining a proposal, a pen, and her wireless handheld. She bowed her head. A man vied for said proposal, speaking animatedly, yet his voice started to drone on in her head. Relena's concentration faltered. Times such as these she scorned her brother, who passed this on to her. Her gender and age made her into a symbol for Earth and Sphere. She was the People's Queen, winning their hearts and minds. But her political sway was laughable among these people. Relena sold more magazines than passed legislation. Her frustration was mounting with age; she was becoming jaded. Only her endeavor of fundraising for charity kept her sane.

The handheld lit up, stirring Relena. The screen indicated that she had an incoming call from Heero, a rare happening. Carefully, her hand swept over table, removing the phone from the table's breadth. She discreetly surveyed the room, and decided her presence would hardly be missed. Gracefully she stood, and quietly made her way towards the door. Her surprised assistant was in quick pursuit. Relena pushed open the heavy doors and slid between them. In the hallway, she instructed her assistant that she required a moment. Moving away from her assistant, she accepted the call, placing the phone at her ear.

"Heero, what is it?" She asked sincerely.

"I have a date." Heero casually averred. Relena halted her movement, quelling her jealousy, composing her voice before speaking.

"Did you actually ask her? You have to ask or hint at it. Otherwise, she can pretend it's not a date even if it's clearly is." Her tone was imbued with care and support. She assumed he needed to be informed this, a correct assumption.

"Him," Heero corrected with an even temperament, adding, "It's a complicated situation."

"Oh?" Subtle surprise tinted her voice. Relena frowned, and then cynically asked, "This isn't your way of being perversely literal is it?"

"No, I like him," sounded in Relena's ear, Heero speaking simply and honestly. Relena crossed her free arm over her abdomen and smiled.

"Well, be cordial to him, ask him about himself. And if he asks you questions, give him more than a few words as a reply." Silence ensued after Relena cease talking. She glanced over her shoulder; her assistant was encroaching, attempting to urge her back into the counsel room. Relena gave a short laugh, and teased, "Are you getting a haircut too?"

"No. Unlike yours, my hairstyle does not need to be improved." Heero dryly asserted. Relena's mouth became agape at the insult.

"Fuck you, Heero." Relena blurted with mild conviction.

"Fuck you too, Relena." Heero replied wryly. They ended the call simultaneously. Relena pulled her phone from her ear, eyeing it amused. She pivoted, and was faced with her assistant gaping her bewildered. Relena's disconcert was momentary; she relaxed her features and proceeded back into the conference.

Heero laughed loudly as he tucked his phone into his front jean pocket. Donning dark wash jeans, he wore a collared white shirt, a black pea coat, and a chartreuse hued scarf spun loosely around his neck. He was amid a constant moving throng of people, the majority burdened by luggage. The concourse level of the shuttle station was fast-paced. Individuals who were not impelled by time took haven in the alcoves of restaurants, bars, and shops. The shuttle from L2 was tardy, Heero was becoming impatient. Two days prior he confirmed that Duo would be taking this jaunt, visiting him. Since that call, the lapse of time was heavy. Heero found it difficult to occupy his time. He speculated Relena's words; this meeting could not be classified as a date. However, he was hopeful something more than cordial would transpire.

He discerned Duo in crowd, ambling with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His attire was similar to the last time Heero saw him. His hoodie was zipped up, his jeans were snug, but now he was wearing fingerless gloves and had a black bandana knotted around neck. His strides were swift as he progressed towards the street. Heero broke his stance and nonchalantly followed. On the street, Duo hurried down the steps, maneuvering through the people. The cement was wet, snow accumulated where people's paths were sparse. As Duo leaned against a concrete barrier and reached into his pocket. Heero approached. Duo's hand clutched his pack of cigarettes, but released it when he noticed Heero, waving at him.

"Hey." Heero greeted him. Duo grinned and made motion to hug him. Heero embraced Duo's body lightly.

"You weren't kidding, it's fucking cold." Duo griped, kneading his hands together for warmth. Heero nodded.

"Let's go." Heero announced. Duo followed his lead, itching for a cigarette.

Colony CD86 only became inhabitable twenty years ago. Its reputation was being populated by an affluent and progressive population. Structures' architecture could be described as pretentious, reminiscent of world old Europe, the government buildings having a stark resemblance to Budapest's Parliament. They took the light rail to Heero's neighborhood, which was close to the university Heero attended. Duo idly observed the people on the train; they were young and eccentric. Jackets adorned with buttons and pins, hands toying with electronics. Duo looked to Heero who was facing the window, his hand grasping the metal railing. Snow cascaded behind the glass, obscuring the city streets.

Heero's keys jingled as he unlocked the deadbolt, swinging the door open, allowing Duo to enter. The apartment was modern chic. Minimal furnishings filled the space, however, all the essentials where present, crafted from quality. Duo was surprised to see a thriving potted plant in the center of the dinning room table. Duo pulled his messenger bag's strap over his head, placing it on the counter. Walking further into the living space, Duo asked, "So how does a student afford this?"

"I do freelance work for the Preventers." Heero answered as he closed the door and then loosened his scarf. Duo eyed him, and was slighted. A position had been offered to him; he had refused. Duo wondered if the same freedom would have been extended to him.

"Let me try it on." Duo insisted. Heero stared at him, not getting the gist. "The jacket." Duo clarified with a smile. Heero nodded, and went to the hall closet. The closet was largely empty, save four coats hanging from the rod and a safe on the floor. Heero removed the jacket from hanger, shaking it once before offering it to Duo. Duo pushed his arms through the leather sleeves, plucking his braid from under the jacket, pulling his hood over the collar. Duo grinned, smoothing his hands over the jacket. Duo's attention was drawn to the safe, and he inquired, "You packing?" Heero crouched, and punched in his password on the keypad. A lone 9mm was set in the hull of metal adjacent to a stack of bullets. Heero's hand reached in, removing the handgun, handing it Duo by the barrel. Duo swiftly took the gun from his hand and ventured down the hall, entering the bathroom, switching on the light. The weight of the gun signified to Duo that it was loaded. "I make this look good!" Duo announced, admiring his reflection, taking note of the identification badge of the jacket's breast that read Heero Yuy.

Heero stood and followed, curiously observing Duo pose in the mirror's reflection. Rashly Duo aimed the gun at Heero, his arms were outstretched before him and steady. The click of the safety made Heero involuntarily tense, but the change in his disposition was indiscernible. Heero's stare fixed on Duo, his expression was apathetic. Duo lingered his stance. Undaunted Heero approached Duo, standing before the barrel of the gun. Another click sounded, and Duo lowered the gun, smiling sheepishly. He relinquished the gun to Heero. Heero set the 9mm back into the safe, pushing the small the heavy door back into place. Duo ambled past Heero, back into the living room, refusing to surrender the jacket. Heero assumed it was against protocol, but the jacket was becoming on Duo. Emerging into the living room, Heero questioned, "Do you want to go out to dinner?"

The eatery was across from the university's grounds, adjacent to bars and bookstores. The sidewalks bustled with young adults, presumably students. Despite the frigid air people huddled around the bars, smoking, complaining about the cold, staggering from alcohol. The waitress recognized Heero by name as they entered, smiling at him shyly she teased, "Table for one."

"No, two." Heero insisted, the waitress glanced at Duo and nodded. The restaurant was crowded and lowly lit. They followed the waitress, weaving through full tables to reach their seat. Their table was pressed against a brick wall, a candle flickered between them.

"So come here often?" Duo pried amused. Heero lifted his eyes from the menu and nodded. He recalled Relena's advice, and forced himself to elaborate.

"I frequent this restaurant nearly every week." Heero stated causally.

"I bet the waitress has a crush on you." Duo opined as he scanned the menu. Heero lowered his brow, eyeing Duo skeptically, glancing over his shoulder. The waitress was staring at him. Duo chuckled.

Their dinner was pleasant. Heero ordered a pitcher of sangria. The drink was too sweet for Duo's taste; he preferred his alcohol to burn. Their conversation consisted of Duo's gripes of the weather, arguing it was waste of federal spending. Heero disagreed, conveying he appreciated the varying temperatures. During the exchanged, Heero agonized over being more verbose. But it was not long before their conversation had become difficult to sustain, drowned out by laughs and yells from patrons sitting at the bar. Heero drank more than his share of the pitcher to relax his nerves. The sugary liquor elicited a flush on his face. Duo had demanded that he pay for dinner since Heero acquired the shuttle pass for him; Heero accepted.

They traversed back to Heero's apartment, keeping pace with each other, passing those having trouble to keep stride on the slick cement. Before Heero's front door, Duo tarried. He had been craving a cigarette since he stepped off the shuttle.

"Hey, wait, is it cool if I go out and have a smoke?" Duo inquired awkwardly.

"Of course. Follow me." Heero stated. Duo lifted his brow, watching Heero walk back to the stairwell. Climbing the stairs, Heero reached the top, pushing the door labeled "Roof Access" open. The cold air washed over them again as they exited.

Standing on the apartment complex's rooftop, their breath clouded upon exhale. The sounds of street were distant. The snow fall was unwavering; Duo's boots crunched ice as he advanced towards the edge. The glow from the street lights failed to wax over Duo and Heero. Duo's cheeks reddened in the chill; he pulled his hood over his head, his braid snaking out over his chest. He had felt insecure smoking around Heero, but he succumbed to his urges, his body craving the nicotine. He withdrew an unopened pack from his jacket pocket, ripping the plastic seal, smacking the pack in the palm of his hand repeatedly. He placed a cigarette between his lips, and eyed Heero. He stood in perfect posture, his hands buried in his jacket pockets. Heero's eyes directed upward, then calmly refocused on Duo, marveling him as he just studied the sky. Duo spoke with his unlit cigarette hanging from his lower lip, "So college boy, what are you studying?" His fingers ignited the lighter several times, the flame finally searing the cigarette's tip.

"Liberal Arts," Heero muttered. Duo inhaled the cigarette smoke, removing it from his mouth, flicking hot ash onto the snow, reveling in his fix.

"Huh. What are you doing after graduation?" Duo inquired, having to pry his eyes from Heero's frame. Heero advanced towards Duo, his footfalls silenced. He stood at Duo's side. Echoes from below were barely audible, the snow settling almost perceivable.

"I cannot say. I have no conception of my future. I never considered I would still be alive." Heero mused. Heero removed his right hand from the warmth of his jacket, balling it into a fist, proceeding to relax it.

Duo smoked his cigarette while speculating on Heero's words, the plume of smoke exaggerated by the cold air, his sight aimless lost in the cityscape. Heero angled his head and gazed at Duo, his facial features largely concealed by the hood and tendrils of hair. He placed his hand on the small of Duo's back. Striving to keep his disposition calm, Duo willed his form to stay solid. But he quickly brought his cigarette to face, taking another drag. Heero felt bold and nonchalantly motioned to pluck the cigarette from Duo's mouth. Duo gaped at Heero with a lifted brow. Heero drew in the smoke, exhaling with a small cough. He smiled at Duo, presenting the cigarette back to Duo between two fingers.

"You coughed." Duo murmured with a smirk, leaning into Heero's body. Duo proceeded to take another drag, keenly aware of the slight pressure of Heero's hand. After a brief lapse, Duo motioned to snuff out his cigarette, moving away from his touch. Abruptly, Heero ensnared Duo's wrist. Duo dropped his still smoldering cigarette. Turning to face Heero, he was swiftly pulled into him. Heero roughly pushed his lips on to Duo's, as he wove his hands between his Preventers jacket and Duo's hoodie, smearing his hands down his back. Duo reciprocated aggressively. He slung one arm around Heero's back, placing a cold hand on his neck, feeling him shiver.

Heero felt enlivened under Duo's touch, relishing his kiss. He pulled back, boyishly gazing at Duo. Duo bit down on his lower lip, his hand slid up, cradling Heero's jaw, his thumb toying with his ear. Their bodies stood posed under the benighted sky, the snow cascading slowly around them. Heero enclosed his arms around Duo's trim frame, hugging him tightly, resting his chin on Duo's shoulder. The scent of Heero's cologne engulfed Duo, smelling woody and sweet. Heero's fingers clenched at the fabric covering Duo's back, as he emitted a heavy breath.

Duo took several steps back, breaking their embrace. Immediately he turned his back, producing another cigarette to smoke. Duo strode to the edge, glimpsing the traffic below, people milling about. Duo leaned on the rooftop's barrier, lighting his cigarette. His stare upon Heero as he shifted his weight in his stance. In silence Duo reflected on the kiss. Heero was self-assured but his lips had the skill of a novice. A subtle smile evinced over his lips, and Duo shook his head lightly. Duo quickly smoked half of his cigarette, and tossed it in the snow. He stood, and swiped the ice off the seat of his pants. Approaching Heero, he extended his hand. Heero grabbed it loosely, but Duo's grip was tight. Duo started walking, leading Heero to the stairwell.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you very much for the commentary. It's very much appreciated.


	5. Experience

Duo slammed Heero's body into the front door of his apartment, kissing him hard, biting his lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth. Heero fully reciprocated, pawing at Duo's chest. Abruptly he disengaged from Duo's heavy kiss, exhaling loudly, glancing down the empty hallway.

"Wait until we get inside." Heero evenly proposed. Duo lowered his brow and smirked as he pinched Heero's side.

"I guess we wouldn't want to wake the neighbors." Duo teased, pulling his body away from Heero's. Heero proceeded to clumsily unlock his front door, struggling with the keys; Duo was mesmerized by Heero's awkwardness, relishing in witnessing a side of the pilot of Wing he had never seen or suspected. He opened the door and stepped in, Duo followed with a smile plastered over his lips. Heero proceeded to the kitchen as Duo shut the door behind him. Duo observed Heero removing an unopened bottle of whiskey from a cabinet, the brand of whiskey that he poured for Heero a week prior. Duo was oddly touched, though it was very like Heero to be exacting in detail.

Heero was overwrought with nerves; he disliked this intensity of emotion he was experiencing, stripping him of control. Yet, he longed for Duo's touch; he just did not know how to handle it. Heero removed a glass, opening the bottle, pouring a large amount of alcohol. With his hand splayed upon the counter's tiles, Heero swigged from the glass until little liquor remained. Heero's hand tensed at the burning taste, searing his throat. Duo sadly frowned, advancing towards Heero, standing behind him, hugging him tightly.

"Calm down, will ya?" Duo urged in a whisper. Heero inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, and leaned back into Duo. Duo added sincerely, "I never thought this would happen. I wanted you for awhile." Duo kissed Heero's neck softly, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from its neck, proceeding to imbibe a large amount himself, his other arm remained snug at Heero's waist. Heero felt Duo wince and then heard the bottle of whiskey smack against the countertop. Duo withdrew, idly walking away from Heero and into the living room, slowly removing Heero's Preventer's jacket followed by his hoodie and his fingerless knit gloves. Heero turned to watch Duo's movements openly leering. Duo felt Heero's stare upon him, it felt empowering. Causally Duo took off his black t-shirt, his bare chest exposed; he stretched his arms above his head almost in an innocent fashion. He turned to face Heero, smiling slightly.

Heero swiftly advanced at Duo, throwing Duo upon the couch cushions. With his neck craned awkwardly on the arm of the couch, Duo was wide-eyed and incredulous as Heero advanced, stripping his jacket off. Frenzied, Heero straddled Duo's waist, kneeling on the couch above him, he forcefully pressed his lips upon Duo's, grasping the back of Duo's neck. Despite himself, Duo emitted a soft whimper which Heero adored. Duo clawed at Heero's back, clinging at his waist as he began to suck fervently upon the skin of Heero's neck. He felt Heero shudder as he bit down on the flesh. Duo felt the swell clad tightly behind Heero's jeans as Heero began to grind into Duo. Cautiously Heero's mouth kissed Duo's ear, enveloping the lobe between his lips, sucking roughly. Immersed in pleasure Duo swept his fingers through Heero's wild dark hair.

"I'm fond of you too." Heero uttered abruptly yet resolute. Duo guided Heero's face with the palm of his hand so their eyes could meet. Their stare was intense; both utterly lost in the moment. Heero's gaze never strayed; his eyes always seemed grave even now. Something Duo found unbearable. Rashly, Duo hugged Heero tightly, adhering his body to Heero's. Initially Heero was confused at this gesture, but yielded to Duo's touch. Thoughts and insecurities warred in Duos's skull, his mind was in chaos. He immediately thought of Relena and morbidly wondered if they ever had gotten this far, if Heero had felt so breathtaking in her arms. Duo tightly lidded his eyes attempting to purge his train of thoughts, wanting to refocus solely on the man in his arms.

"Duo?" Heero spoke curiously. Duo slowly peeked up, and evinced a smile as Heero studied him.

"I'm fine." Duo averred simply, proceeding to gently urge Heero off his body. Heero complied, but his features were subtly contorted. He got off of Duo, rearranging his body so he was sitting aside him. Duo snaked a hand out, placing it on Heero's knee, and spoke firmly, "I want to give you something, Heero. Just relax."

Heero observed Duo intently as Duo lowered himself to his knees, and crawled before Heero's lap. Duo feigned confidence as he unzipped Heero's jeans and removed his swollen member. Before Heero had a time to react, Duo had his mouth environing the tip, working down the shaft. Heero emitted a sharp gasp. Duo snaked out his hand, meeting Heero's hand, entwining their fingers. Heero matched his grip as curiously watching Duo between his legs, unaccustomed to the raw sensations.

With a falter of breath, Heero climaxed, disappointing Duo. He hoped Heero would be more vocal. Duo swiped his mouth the back of his hand, proceeded to right Heero's jeans, and then repositioned himself at Heero's side.

"Thanks." Heero spoke earnestly, his facial features somewhat reddened but relaxed. Duo was slighted, but smiled nonetheless.

"You don't say thanks for a blowjob unless you paid for it." Duo replied, leaning back into the couch. Heero unwittingly frowned as he looked at Duo. Duo lifted his brow and smiled, grabbing Heero's leg for reassurance. Abruptly Heero slid his arm around Duo's shoulders, leaning into him. Slowly Duo eased into Heero's side. The men remained motionless in this position, their breathing subdued. Heero aimlessly stared before him, as Duo's focus lingered on Heero's feet.

Duo angled his face towards Heero, breaking the lull of silence, asking, "So am I sleeping on the couch—or?"

"You can sleep next to me." Heero answered unperturbed.

* * *

Author's note: Tah-dah! Not done yet, but I'm just glad I updated. As always, reviewing is very appreciated.


	6. Endear

Heero rose to his feet without regarding Duo and proceeded to pick up their clothes which had been strewn upon the living room floor. A smile crept on Duo's lips as he felt impelled to help. Duo culled the Preventer jacket from the rug, clutching it in hand as he strode to the hallway closet to hang it as Heero had kept it. Flicking on the overhead light to his bedroom, Heero set the items of clothing upon his dresser, spying Duo in the hallway setting his uniform's jacket on a hanger. His gaze lingered on the man in his apartment, focusing on the lips that just engendered raw pleasure to course through his body. His thoughts drifted as he unbuttoned his shirt, it was such a foreign feeling which Duo induced, void of the rigid control Heero had always sought to maintain. Heero wondered if he could have both. As he pulled the sleeves from his arms, Duo sat upon his bed, unlacing his boots. His brow lifted as he intently studied Duo, his amber braid draped over his shoulder as he bent down, pulling at the laces. Heero was entranced by Duo's beauty, his lengthy hair, pale skin, syrupy voice, and those lips that were typically stretched into a smile, sincere or not.

Heero kicked off his shoes, arranging them by his dresser and proceeded to nonchalantly remove his jeans, stripping down to his boxer-briefs. His eyes obscured by his bangs, Duo peered up at Heero's taut muscular body, grinning slightly.

"Do you require clothes to sleep in?" Heero inquired evenly.

"Huh?" Duo faltered as his leer was interrupted, "Oh, no. I'm fine." Duo answered as he pulled the boots from his feet. Heero nodded, and disappeared into the bathroom. He proceeded to undress in Heero's absence, surveying Heero's bedroom. It was painfully bare, save a dresser and nightstand which held a lamp and alarm clock. Clad only his boxers, Duo stood to the side of the bedroom with a hand on his hip. A faint electricity was in the air, that or Duo was just boyishly overwrought with anticipation.

Shutting the light off as he returned, Heero walked past Duo and pulled the blankets of his bed back, proceeding to lie down. Duo lifted his brow, and slowly did the same. The mattress was firm under his body's weight. Duo glanced at Heero, who already had his eyes closed, and frowned. Disappointment struck Duo, he had been hoping for wild sex or at least for Heero to get Duo off. Cautiously Duo inched towards the warmth of Heero's body. Heero emitted a humming sound as he snared Duo in his arm, pulling him closer. The contact of their bare skin touch riveted Duo's, begging his full attention.

"So do I give head better than Relena?" Duo asked causally, the question gnawing at him, inspired by his insecurities. He immediately felt Heero tense.

"Ask her boyfriend." Heero spat. Duo witnessed his scowl despite the benighted room. He regretted asking.

"I will." Duo affirmed coyly. Abruptly Heero burst out into laughter, almost having a menacing quality. Duo found it endearing, the loud sudden laughter, it was artless but entirely genuine. Duo marveled at Heero and was swayed by his lust. Advancing to kiss the soft skin of Heero's neck, grazing his tongue over the flesh, Duo sucked lightly. Heero's right hand formed a fist, relishing in the sensation, and then spread over Duo's back, smoothing down, griping his fleshy buttocks. His body went rigid under the strength of Heero's hand.

"Come here." Heero insisted plainly, pulling Duo upon his abdomen. The low light from the street bled through the window, shadows of the snow fall cascaded over them. Duo stared down at Heero's face, fully absorbed before kissing him firmly. Heero's tongue pushed into Duo's mouth, which stretched into a smile even mid kiss. Duo proudly mused that Heero was a fast learner. Eagerly Duo reciprocated, hungrily imposing his lips upon Heero's. Smearing his hands over Heero's sculpted chest, Duo observed Heero toy with the end of his braided.

"You could be playing with something else of mine." Duo whispered low and provocative, causing Heero to regard him, his expression piercing.

"Okay. But take it off." Heero instructed more than replied. Awkwardly Duo did so, taking off his boxers, revealing his engorged member, which tapped against Heero's stomach as he straddled him once more. Heero deftly pumped Duo's erection, concentrating solely on Duo's changing facial expressions, adoring each one of them.

Duo hissed out a breath, and quickly brought his hand up to catch his semen, although wishing he could let it spill on Heero's skin.

"I would have lasted longer if you weren't so rough." Duo idly chided, feeling the need to shield his ego though certain he was not being judged. Removing his body from Heero then the bed, Duo aloofly walked naked to the bathroom. The sink faucet's running sounded, as Heero lay there staring at his hands pleased that he carnally indulged Duo.

"That's how I masturbate." Heero stated as Duo crawled back into bed. Duo smirked, and kissed Heero's brow before positioning himself under the blankets.

"Good night, Heero." Duo uttered quietly. The man in bed beside him did not reply, sleep took him quickly, it always had. His steady breath and stillness confirmed to Duo that Heero was in repose. Duo squirmed under the sheets; his skin was still afire still yearning for Heero's touch, wanting more. Thoughts barred stillness to overcome him. He had had several sexual encounters in his life, but he had never slept with someone. Duo had always escaped sharing a bed with another, usually fading from their lives shortly afterwards. In fact, Duo bed's was a single suited for only one person's frame. Perhaps, he should invest in a larger bed frame Duo mused.

Time pulled away from him as sleep abandoned him. Duo shifted his body, staring at Heero as he slept. He should have never implied Relena had given Heero head. Duo's charm saved him, but ultimately he had affronted Heero. He had to keep his self-doubt in check. His train of thought transitioned, dwelling on the question: had this been Heero's first sexual experience? Satisfaction stretched over Duo, if it had been he'd be sure their next encounter to be unforgettable. Excited at the thought of sex with Heero, Duo lay alert, musing of their bodies entwined in brutal passion. Duo emitted a low long sigh.

Gracefully removing his body from the mattress to not disturb Heero's slumber, Duo stood in the darkness and searched for his boxers. Plucking his underwear from the tousled blankets, he put them on and proceeded to exit the bedroom. His bare feet smacked on the hard wood floors, quiet but the only sound interfering with the silence in the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and removed the bottle of whiskey from the countertop, unscrewing the cap, he swigged from the bottle. His jealousy and insecurities were entrapping him, leaving him only to conclude he had it bad for Heero. Duo smiled and shook his head, still incredulous that the perfect soldier gave him a hand job. It had been as if his teenage wet-dream came to fruition, the only element that had been missing was that there were not in the cockpit of Deathscythe. Duo took another gulp of liquor before replacing the bottle. Returning to the warmth of Heero's body captured by the blankets, he kissed Heero's bare shoulder and hoped sleep would come soon.

* * *

Thank you kindly for the feedback. Hah hah, until next time lovelies.


	7. Attend

Duo stirred. Slumber softly waned, retracting to allow the morning light infiltrate his senses. His naked limbs were tangled in the sheets. He was warm, but the light penetrating the windows was low. Gray clouds still dominated the sky, entrapping the bitter cold from the night before. He sat up and stretched animatedly. A smile plastered over his lips as he recalled were he was and whose bed he had slept in. His eyes swept over the mattress' span, Heero was gone. Duo lifted his brow curiously, but immediately frowned. The apartment was silent; the absence of sound hinted to Duo's disappointment, that he was alone.

He fell back into in the pillows, and groaned. Surely Heero would return, and Duo had no intention of leaving. Flicking his eyes to the alarm clock, the time was a little past seven a.m. Duo winced, and pinched his eyes closed. This was a vacation of sorts for him, probably the closest thing he had ever had to one. He fully intended to sleep in, and hopefully be awoken by Heero's lips. Duo grinned widely, considering how nice that would be.

Sleep had nearly claimed him when he heard the clamor of Heero's cell phone vibrating on the top of his dresser. He opened one eye abruptly, his face contorted in distaste, cursing the horrid noise. Sluggishly, He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and shuffled his feet over the floor to the dresser. Quickly he snatched the phone from the wooden surface. It still vibrated in his hand; he studied the phone. The outside screen read that the call was from Relena. Duo furrowed his brow, and thought anyone who would call this early in the morning was cruel.

Then came a sudden and dire urge to answer it, he clutched the phone tightly. Yeah, Duo mused, that wouldn't be insanely jealous. He replaced the now silent phone on the dresser's surface and emitted an exaggerated sigh. Duo climbed back into bed, throwing the covers over his head. The thought that Relena would contact Heero so early gnawed at him. But the sheets were still laced with Heero's scent, which comforted him.

* * *

The chill in the air assaulted Heero's bare skin, reddening his legs and cheeks. He sped dangerously fast over the wet sidewalks, often iced. He wore a hooded sweat-shirt, loose shorts, and sneakers, having the hood to over his head to provide a scant protection for his ears. The thick cotton over his chest entrapped the heat radiating off his torso. His breath was rapid, clouding before his face in fleeting spurts. His legs muscles seared in a pleasant pain as they rapidly propelled his body over the sidewalk span.

Distractedly he maneuvered the cityscape. His mind was locked in a stark brood; his body was on auto-pilot. Heero was unable to purge Duo from his thoughts, his thickly sweet voice, his absurd hair, and his lanky body. Heero had no strategy for his man, no clear plan of action. He could not anticipate what await him at his apartment. Would they engage in sex? If so, Heero guessed he needed to purchase condoms. He envisioned Duo denude upon his bed. But he could not delight in his fantasy.

Abruptly his foot skidded upon the slick pavement, shooting his foot forward. He faltered, and quickly attempted to replace his footing. It was futile. Violently Heero fell, scraping his legs over the damp harsh cement. Heero lay in a crumpled mess on the sidewalk. He felt no embarrassment; idly he placed a palm on the cold sidewalk and effortlessly pushed himself up. A dull pain spread over his shin, the skin had been grazed and had started to drip blood. Standing upright, he surveyed the wound. Heero needed to gain his composure. He lifted his eyes, and marveled at the gray haze above him. He could not determine if he was acting so preoccupied because what occurred the night before, or if it was solely Duo's effect.

The pain was inconsequential to him, only a subtle nagging sensation as he continued his run. After completing several more city blocks he slowed his pace into a steady walk. Heero had already considered picking up breakfast for Duo and himself before; there was a diner a few minutes from his apartment. Yet while he trekked over to the eatery, he past a convenience store that had just opened for the day. He tarried before the storefront, idling momentarily before deciding to enter. Nonchalantly he entered and selected a box of condoms and lubrication, setting them on the counter before the clerk. She eyed Heero as he retrieved his wallet from the front pocket of his sweat-shirt. After announcing the price, she uttered perturbed, "You're bleeding."

"I know." Heero replied evenly. She took the money from his hand, and hesitantly returned his change. Indifferently Heero grabbed the plastic bag from the counter and exited.

* * *

Duo awoke at the sound of the front door being shut. Blinking a few times before opening his eyes, he was surprised that he had fallen back asleep. His head was still hidden under the blankets; his warm breath surrounded his features. Lethargically he removed his body from the mattress. He could hear Heero shuffling around and the distinct noise of plastic bags being agitated. Quickly Duo found his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, disheveling his already messy hair. Self-assuredly Duo traipsed down the hallway.

He found Heero placing containers of food on the kitchen table; boldly Duo approached him from behind, and ensnared Heero in his arms. He yanked the hood of Heero's sweatshirt down, and imposed his lips on the nape of Heero's neck.

"Mornin'" Duo happily spoke. Heero turned to face Duo, his brow was lifted curiously. Duo smirked, and kissed him firmly. Heero swiped his hand over Duo's back, emitting a faint humming sound. Causally Duo broke the embrace, and sat at the table. Smiling as he opened the cardboard container, hungry for a hearty and savory breakfast. He discovered a selection of fruit and egg whites. The dissatisfaction was evident on his face.

"Tell me this one is yours?" Duo spoke lowly as he turned to regard Heero. His eyes glimpsing Heero's legs, the skin reddened and grated. The wound had stopped bleeding, yet blood had seeped down his leg, soaking his sock. Duo furrowed his brow, and inquired, "Now just what were you doing this early in the morning?"

Heero overlooked Duo's concern and proceeded to sit, opening his take-out container. Delicately Heero began to eat and drink. He finally felt impelled to reply upon noticing Duo had not touched his meal. Flicking his eyes to meet Duo's gaze, Heero answered spiritless, "I was running. I fell."

Duo smirked and shook his head from side to side. Heero spoke so frankly and unimaginative, it either frustrated Duo or greatly amused him, sometimes both. Duo finally joined Heero and began to eat.

"Your lady friend called you." Duo opined between bites. "I mean, who calls people this early?"

"Did you answer it?" Heero asked evenly. Duo laughed, almost wanting to admit that he thought about it.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want Miss Relena getting ideas in her head." Duo uttered entertained. But he was suddenly struck by what he had said. The idea of his co-workers at the shop knowing that he was blowing Heero made him wince.

"She knows." Heero said before sipping from his coffee. Duo's mouth fell slightly ajar, and he nervously scratched his head.

"Wow. I didn't take you for the gossiper." Duo muttered, mustering a smile. They finished their meals in an agreeable silence. Afterwards Duo made motions to clean up. After gulping down the rest of his coffee, Duo announced, "Now let me bandage you up before you bleed all over the place."

Heero balked at the idea, but Duo adamantly insisted, directing Heero to the bathroom. He smacked down the lid to the toilet and with his hands on Heero's shoulders urged him to sit upon it. Duo loudly rifled through the cabinet under the sink, locating antiseptic, a box of non-stick pads, and gauze, setting it all at Heero's feet. He grabbed a wash cloth, and placed the cloth under a stream of warm water. Deftly he rung out the excess water, and knelt before Heero. Gingerly he daubed at the wound, cleaning the dried blood and dirt from Heero's leg. Heero was amazed by the delicacy of Duo's hands. Before applying the stinging antiseptic Duo looked up at Heero and smiled. To utter a warning seemed foolish considering everything Heero's body had ensured, he was more than confident Heero could take some mild discomfort. It only took moments for Duo to expertly dress the flesh-wound.

"There." Duo proclaimed proudly. He gathered the items and replaced them. Eyeing his reflection in the shower, Duo asked, "Can I take a shower?"

Heero outstretched his hand, and abruptly pulled Duo into his lap.

"You may." Heero spoke lowly into Duo's ear. Softly Heero kissed him. Duo grinned, and lightly bit down on Heero's lip, pulling away, breaking the contact of their mouths. Duo leaned back slightly and began to release his hair from its braid. Roughly he combed his hands through his hair, shaking the kinks out from being bound for so long. Heero marveled at seeing Duo's hair free. Setting his hand on the top of Duo's head, he mussed the long locks, jarring Duo's head. Duo frowned and recoiled.

"Hey- quit it." Duo groaned, before jumping off Heero's lap. Heero stood as Duo began to undress. The sound of running water crept out the bathroom door as Heero walked down the hall to his bedroom. Heero grabbed his cell phone, Relena had indeed called. Without checking the voicemail she left, Heero sent her a message that read: He's still here.

* * *

**Oh, how I enjoy the details. Again thanks for all previous reviews.**


End file.
